Esther
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: To what lengths would a woman go to take her husband back? My entry for the HP Kink Fest 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This little story was my entry for the Harry Potter Kink Fest 2012 and I have to say that I'm quite proud of how it turned out. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank my beta CrazySue05 and my pre-readers LPlover93 and Nicia. I don't own the characters only the plot and the original character I made up for this story. My prompt was Marriage Law & Infidelity mix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

My life really is a nightmare. For the past two years I have been married to a man who doesn't love me, and that would be all right _if_ I didn't have feelings for the said man. The worst part is that in fact I am unconditionally in love with him.

So let's start from the beginning. My name is Hermione Granger and I am married to Draco Malfoy. Our marriage was and still is just an agreement-at least for him- a simple marriage law that had to be fulfilled. As he put it, the day we got married I was his best choice, there was no better muggle-born than me. He doesn't treat me badly, but he doesn't treat me as a wife either.

He sleeps in the same bed with me but he also shags other women in that very same bed. Of course he provides me with every need, except for one. _Love_. All I need from my husband is love and he has denied it from me for the past two years. I have caught him hundreds of times shagging other women in our house and his office.

Astoria, Pansy and Daphne are the few I know of and on occasions I have caught him in the act with them. Imagine what it feels like to walk in on your husband shagging another woman and he acts like it's nothing.

To someone from the outside we look happy. If finally Granger and Malfoy are getting along then everyone can get over their prejudices. I can't even talk to Harry about it.

A light knock on my office door brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up only to find one of my few true loyal friends.

Anna is my guardian angel in a way; she takes care of me when I need her to. Every Lady Malfoy had one, the day I married Draco was the same day Anna made an unbreakable vow to serve me for the rest of her life. At first I didn't accept it, and then she explained to me that it was a tradition that ran in her family and that she would be more than happy to take the vow.

She is a petite blonde with deep blue eyes; you could easily confuse her for a Malfoy. Walking in to my office she sat herself in the seat on the other end of my desk and pulled a cigarette out. Lighting it up she took a good look at my appearance. I was a complete mess; my hair was a big mess of wild curls on the top of my head, dark circles had grown under my eyes from lack of sleep and let's not forget about the crying. I spend endless nights on her couch crying my heart out while Draco screws his whores.

Taking a deep breath Anna threw her burnt out cigarette in the ashtray and her dark blue eyes locked with mine. "You really love him don't you?" She asked me with sadness in her voice. She knows firsthand what I'm going through after all. I nodded and the look that crossed her eyes scared me a little. I hadn't seen her like this before. Her patience was wearing thin with Draco's behavior.

Anna is 27; just two years older than me, but she did not go to Hogwarts. When she was eleven her mother sent her to Smyrna; there she began her training, so when the time came she would be the guardian of the next Malfoy bride. She told me once about her years there. They were training her to become a witch. Not like me with a wand and all that. No, Anna learned how to be one with the spirits; she is trained to master a higher power. She is like a fairy with the only difference being that she is mortal. She is quite powerful too; even more than I am.

She let out a sigh and pulled something out of her purse. She placed a small wooden box on the desk and motioned for me to open it. I removed the lid to find a little crystal bottle full of a clear liquid buried in black velvet.

"What is this?" I asked curiously while examining the bottle.

"The liquid in this vial my dear friend is called Esther." Anna's eyes were sparkling now. "You are holding pure gold in your hands."

"I still don't understand what I should do with it." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You are supposed to be smart." She chuckled but all too soon her face became serious again. "This is a potion as you people here call it. I learned about it back when I was in Smyrna, it can give you the man you want; make him yours until the day he dies. So I'm asking you again do you really love Draco Malfoy?"

"I love him with all my heart Anna. You have seen what I've gone through the last two years." Tears were ready to spill from my eyes from the thought of what I saw last week. I walked in on my husband shagging Astoria Greengrass in our bedroom. On my sheets for fuck's sake! The logical reaction would be to go crazy and avada his whore, instead I walked soundlessly out of our room and apparated to Anna's flat where I cried my heart out once again.

"Then this is exactly what you need." She smiled mischievously and made her way over to where I sat. She kneeled before me and took my hands in hers. "You will do exactly what I will tell you." And she proceeded to explain to me every detail what I had to do.

**X~~~~~~X**

The next day found me impatient for Draco to leave for his "business" trip so I could put the plan in action. Anna gave specific orders. I would split the potion in three, from what she told me it was nothing like the love potion we had. This potion would create a bond for the male and the female who would wear it. It would make Draco crave me and only me. My mind drifted back to the conversation I had with my friend last night in my office.

_"Listen to me carefully Mione." She said squeezing my hands. "When you get home tonight you will make love with your husband. After he goes to sleep I want you to do what I tell you." I had never seen her so serious. "You will open the vial and you will add three drops of your tears for all the times you have cried for him, three drops of your sweat for all the times you struggled to give him everything he wants and needs and lastly, three drops of your arousal mixed with his seed to tie him to you." I looked at her with wonder in my eyes._

_Oblivious to the amazement that was written all over my face she continued, "After you do that, I want you to shake the vial really good." She took a deep breath. "Then I want you to place the vial over your heart and chant three times these words:_

_Like the shining sun, your love will shine for me. _

_Like the burning fire, your heart will burn for me. _

_ Like a thirsty man craves water, you will only crave me._

_Do you understand?" She asked me and I nodded. She got up and made her way back to her seat. "Now I want you to do one last thing. When you do everything I told you to do, I want you to split the potion in two parts. With one part you will mix it with his cologne and the other one you will mix it with yours." _

_As soon as I arrived home, I changed into my most sexy underwear and seduced my husband in to my bed after a long time. After he fell asleep I did exactly what Anna told me, step by step. _

Now I'm pacing back and forth in our drawing room anxious for him to leave. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear him enter the room. "So anxious to get rid of me Granger. Aren't you? "His voice takes me by surprise and I look up to his silver eyes.

"It's Malfoy." I tell him bitterly. "Pardon me?" He raises his brow at me. "The name is Malfoy for the past two years." I repeat a bit louder this time.

"I am deeply sorry for my mistake my lovely wife!" He fires back, his voice full of venom and mockery. _The nerve of him! _As he turns to leave I pull him back to me by his jacket kissing his lips passionately, pouring all my love for him in the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck I manage to rub a little of the potion on the back of his neck successfully. Anna pointed out that it would be perfect if I managed to do that. Something about him becoming addicted to the scent.

"Now you are free to leave." I say as I pull back and make my way over to my seat by the window. "Give my _love_ to your whore for the weekend." I spit at him and dismiss whatever he has to say with a wave of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To clear something up about the potion Anna gave to Hermione. I've been told that this potion really existed in Smyrna many years before. There was a clan of witches of sort that could master potions like the one I wrote in the story. Yes it is a kind of love potion but has nothing to do with the Harry Potter Universe. They say that back then the women who could make the potion ( always older witches) would give it to younger witches who where in love with men that wouldn't even look at them. The potion makes the male obsessed with the woman who gave it to him and eventually it creates love and lasts forever. So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the story. This one is from Draco's POV and has lemons ahead! I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone that review or added the story on favorite or alert. It means a lot! Thank you CrazySue05 for betaing this baby for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I love pissing off my wife. When the Marriage Law passed I picked Granger immediately, she was the best choice. Plus she is Harry freaking Potter's best friend, long story short, what I needed to redeem the Malfoy name. It helps that Granger is easy on the eyes too.

She knew what she was getting herself in to; I told her our marriage was an agreement and nothing more. Yes we shag occasionally and she is my wife but there is nothing different between her and my other mistresses. She is just another hole; she just has the privilege of introducing herself as Mrs. Malfoy.

Last night was one of those times she came to me and begged me to shag her. And shag her I did! For me those sessions are something like revenge for everything I lost. I get to corrupt Gryffindor's Perfect Princess by fucking her in every way I know and making her scream my name again and again and again. Potter would have a heart attack if he could see her begging me to go faster and harder, begging me to own her.

Granger is a very possessive woman; I can understand that by the way she reacts every time I'm away with someone else. The sex is better every time I come back home because she tries to erase all the others. The kiss she gave me before I left is one of those things she thinks will make me love her and leave all the others.

Walking out of the library I shake my head at her antics, this Gryffindor is so stubborn. Apparating away I find myself in front of my vacation manor in Italy. This weekend Astoria is waiting for me, naked and ready to do as I please. I have an arrangement with all my mistresses, they give me what I want and I give them what they desire most. _Money. _ Mipsy is waiting for me by the door.

"Welcome Master." He bowed lowly. "Miss Astoria is waiting for you in your bedroom." He informs me as I'm already on my way upstairs.

Entering the room the view I come across makes me instantly hard. Astoria is lying in my green sheets, stark naked beckoning for me to come closer. "You are late." She whispers seductively as she gets on her knees in front of me, exposing her wet pussy. I kiss her lips hard; another good thing about this arrangement is that I don't have to be gentle with them. On the contrary I have to make "love" to Granger once in a while just to keep her satisfied.

"My wife kept me busy pet." I say as I pull away and start unbuttoning my shirt. "I don't know why you married that Mudblood." She points out as she has many time times before. "Not that conversation again Astoria." I bit back. "It's not your business." I end the subject as I'm fully undressed and I'm kissing her again. And just like that we are lost in sensations.

**X~~~~~~~X**

_"Draco." A voice is whispering, the voice is familiar but I just can't place a face to it. "Draco." The voice is whispering again in a sing-song tone and I open my eyes. I'm in my bedroom at the Malfoy Manor and the light in the room is dim and I barely can see a shadow across me. My wife is dressed in a two piece black lace lingerie set-her hair is a tame maze of curls falling down her back- looking straight into my eyes. She looks strangely delicious and all I want is to devour her. To make her one more time beg me to fuck her, to own her like no one else. I try to move but quickly catch up to the fact that my arms are firmly bound to the armchair I'm sitting in. She smiles naughtily at me and makes her way over to where I am, swinging her hips seductively. _

_Making herself comfortable on my lap she kisses my lips hard. Who is this woman and what happened to my wife? Granger has never been so aggressive with me. Pulling back from the kiss a pout is formed on her face. "Why did you leave me alone Draco?" She murmurs against my lips and her breath smells so sweet, like strawberries and chocolate. Her scent is so intoxicating and I can feel my cock getting harder by the minute. She kisses me again and suddenly I can move my hands. Instantly I wrap one arm around her waist and bury the other in her hair, pulling her tight against my body, kissing her fucking hard and grinding my dick against her already wet core. "So wet and ready for me my little kitten!" I whisper taking her lobe in my mouth._

_Her whimpers turn to moans now and I can feel her arousal drenching the front of my trousers. "I missed you Master!" She purrs and tries to get more friction rubbing herself against me harder. "Please just take me already." She whines. "I'm so wet for you." I can hear desperation in her voice. I pull one bra cup down and catch one of her nipples in my mouth. I suck the little nub into stiffness and my wife throws her head back and loudly moans my name. _

_"Draco, please!" She wails to the heavens. "Please just fuck me." I finally grant her wish. I pull her up and her hands are already undoing my trouser button and unzipping my pants. Pulling out my painfully hard cock, she gives it a few strokes before pulling her panties to the side and thrusting downward hard. Her pussy is hot and slick from her juices. So fucking good, feels like heaven. As she moves above me I still her movements, just to torture her a little more. _

_"Tell me Granger; were you a good girl while I was away?" I purr in her ear, satisfied at the desperate sighs that leave her mouth. "No Master. I touched myself, thinking of you! I think I need a good hard spanking." She pouts again. I let go of her hips and raise my left hand, in the next moment the hand lands hard on her arse with a satisfying sound. Granger moans loud and starts moving above me. The feel of her heat enveloping me is divine. I slap her arse hard again as she wraps her hands around my neck. _

_"Yes, Godric yes!" She pants close to my ear, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I pick up the speed and thrust harder into her welcoming heat. The room is full of moans, pants and sighs. I can tell Granger is almost there and I bring my hand down to rub her clit. "Draco harder please!"_

_Her walls are contacting around me as she sucks me harder inside her. Milking me for all I'm worth. "Yes! Fuck yes!" She screams bloody murder as I'm about to come…._

I sit up in the bed. Astoria is lying beside me still asleep. What the bloody hell was that? Did I just have a wet dream about my wife? And a fucking hot one! I feel my mistress stirring beside me. "What's the matter Dray?" She purrs as she caresses my cock, which is already hard. "Are you ready for another round?" By now she is purring like a very satisfied kitten, ready to please me again. "Yes pet. Now on your knees I want you to suck me off." She is not Granger, but she will do for now.

As Astoria takes my cock in her mouth the only thing I can see is the face of my wife. She looks up to my eyes as she sucks hard and I can only see Granger's eyes, filled with insatiable lust. I close my eyes and run a hand over my face looking down again I can only see Astoria. I grab her hair and pull her to lie underneath me, without much ceremony I thrust inside her already wet cunt. She is tight but not like Granger, I feel a hunger growing inside of me but Astoria can't satisfy it. Images of my lovely wife from last night come one by one.

_Granger on all fours begging me to spank her._

_Granger sucking my cock like a good little slut. _

_Granger coming around me again and again._

_Granger wailing for me to own her, to be her Master._

Looking down at Astoria's face I can only see Granger. And just like that ecstasy overtakes me, with my wife's image before my eyes. Giving one more thrust I come harder than ever before. I lie spent, beside the woman that has nothing to do with my wife. Astoria is the exact opposite of Granger in features and behavior alike. Astoria has blonde silky hair and blue eyes where Granger has golden brown eyes and brown frizzy hair. As for their behavior, Astoria is the perfect pureblood wife, where Granger is the ever fiery lioness. Something that turns me on most of the time.

Astoria snuggles against me once again, a thing I hate mind you and I let sleep take me. We will rest for now and then I have a whole weekend to have fun before I go back to my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to hear what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to thank again all of you who reviewed and added the story to your favs! :) To my dear reader "Anonymous" they reviewed with out logging in the site, so I can't answer your questions because I will give away the ending. The story has only one more chapter left so if you still reading it you can PM with any questions and I will answer them... Thank you CrazySue05 for betaing this baby for me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

The weekend passed slowly, Anna said not to expect any changes just yet. She took me on a shopping trip to muggle London to get my mind off the problems. The Ministry Gala and our anniversary are coming up in the next few weeks and looking in my closet I saw there was nothing appropriate to wear. A Malfoy never wears the same clothes two times; my husband loves to remind me of that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Anna's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, I was thinking about Draco." I said while examining a dress.

"That's not your color." She grabbed the fabric from my hands and tossed it aside. "Here, try this." She said handing me a dark blue dress. The dress had a halter top and was made from pure satin; it's backless with only two thin silk straps -that will wrap around my neck- holding it up.

"I like that." I whisper tracing the fabric.

"He is going to have a heart attack." Anna chuckled imagining Draco's face when he sees the dress. Now one thing you have to know about my husband is that he is very possessive, no one can touch or look at what is his. I can recall many fights because someone touched my hand or spoke to me a little longer than necessary. They always lead to a night in which he would shag me just to make clear that I'm his. "Remember you won't sleep with him until your anniversary." She points out to me for the millionth time, seeing the far away look in my eyes. That look always means I'm thinking about him. "You can tease him, let him kiss you or even touch you, but you will not give in just yet. Got it?" I roll my eyes at her.

Draco comes back tonight from his trip and I have a feeling that it will be difficult for me to resist my husband. As thoughts of him flow through my mind my eyes fall upon the perfect dress for our anniversary party. It's a Slytherin green strapless gown, with a sweetheart neck line. It flows down to my feet clutching in all the right places. An image of Draco peeling the dress from my body and bending me over in front of the mirror in our bedroom comes to mind and I can feel heat pooling in my core.

"Uh, hm…" Anna clears her throat. "Should I leave you and the dress alone for a few minutes?" She jokes. I roll my eyes at my friend and laugh.

"No. I think I have what I need. Did you find anything you like?" I ask her. "Whatever you take it's on me." I smile at Anna and walk towards the register.

X~~~~~~~X

Anna stayed the whole afternoon with me. We ate dinner and talked about our plan a little more. She also explained to me how the potion works. The potion will make Draco crave me and only me. Contrary to the love potion we have, this one does not create obsession. It's used as a perfume that the female will wear. In our case I spiked his cologne too so we will have results sooner. Humans are just like animals, when they seek a mate they let their hormones do the job. The best smelling mate is the one they reproduce with. The potion works with that logic, Draco smells my scent and that is what he will seek to find. He will search for the female with that very smell.

This potion actually makes the male love the female and that's the reason they kept it a secret so long. Anna saw how desperate I was for my husband's love and so asked her mentor to help me. Mother -as Anna called her- gave her this potion and told her what I had to do. And after that Draco will be mine to do as I please until the day he dies.

I'm brought back to the present by the noises outside of my bedroom door. I told Anna to not let anyone disturb me because I need to rest. The last few days were really hard on me; it's really difficult to be Lady Malfoy. While my husband is away whoring around, I have to stay behind and keep the Malfoy name on the top lists. Charities, Galas and of course I have to keep the pureblood cows happy too. In front of me all the purebloods are _happy_ to see me, but when I turn my back they judge how I taint the Malfoy line. The situation starts to take its toll on me. The noises become louder as the persons come closer.

"I won't ask again Anna. Let me pass I want to see my wife." Draco's loud voice is bouncing off the walls.

"When did you ever care about your wife?" Anna exclaims. "She needs rest and asked me to not let anyone in her room."

"It's my bedroom too." My husband shoots back. That's it, if I let them argue a little more they will kill each other. Putting my book on my nightstand I throw my robe on and walk towards the source of the noise. I throw the door open and I glare at the two people I love so much besides my parents and Harry.

"Why in Merlin's name are you arguing outside my door?" I look at my friend. "I thought I told you to not let anyone near my chamber." I shoot a look at her. Draco moves around Anna and in seconds I'm enveloped in his arms. His lips are on mine and he kisses me with a passion I have never felt before. I return the kiss and after a minute or two I pull away.

"What do you want Draco?" I ask icily and look in to his grey eyes. "I was ready to dismiss Anna and go to bed." I turn to look at my friend. "You are dismissed Anna, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." I kiss her cheek and shoo her away before she has time to protest. I turn back to look at my husband.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him again." You didn't really think that I would let you sleep in my bed? Did you?" I turn and close the door in his face, leaving him alone in the hallway outside of my bedroom door.

X~~~~~~X

The night passed eventfully. I went to bed angry after I had a row with my husband about how bad a wife I am because I refused to let him sleep with me. That resulted in him earning a really good hex and a hard slap that left a handprint on his cheek. He can say whatever he wants about me or my friends or anything else. But I won't tolerate him accusing me of not trying to make our marriage work.

Entering the dining room I can see him sitting at the head of the table reading a news paper. I nod at Anna and take my seat beside him. As I help myself to breakfast and open my book to where I left it last night, he puts down the paper and clears his throat.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry for last night." I continue to sip my tea and read my book, ignoring him. "Come on Granger. I apologized what else do you want?" Again I don't look at him and I can feel him getting frustrated with every passing minute. Anna beside me watches carefully, ready to interfere if things get out of hand.

After a couple of awkward minutes for him I close my book, take a last sip of tea and get up from my seat. "The name is Malfoy. Do I have to spell it for you?" I point out one more time sarcastically and leave the room, motioning for Anna to follow me. I can feel her beside me shaking, trying to hold her laughter back.

"Did you see his face?" She asks now laughing uncontrollably. "I mean, it was priceless!" I shook my head and ignore her. As much as I love her, sometimes she can be really childlike. Her favorite thing to do when she is in that mood is to torment Draco.

"You're enjoying all this too much you know." I smirk at my crazy friend. By now we have reached the fireplace and I grab a handful of floo powder. "Are you coming?" I ask, winking at her and a minute later I'm in my office with Anna right behind me.

X~~~~~~~X

"Mione." Someone whispers in my ear.

"Hermione it's time to get up!" Anna shouts from inside my closet and I whine and pull the covers over my head. I can hear her moving around my bedroom making sure my clothes are ready for me. Draco is lying beside me caressing my body.

"Come on love you need to get up!" He whispers lovingly and nips my lobe. For the past three days I've been stuck in bed because of the flu and Draco hasn't left my side for more than five minutes.

His behavior has changed a lot in the past two weeks. Gone is the egotistical pompous git I was married to. The new Draco compliments me on everything I do, from the way I look in the morning to the way I order everyone around, something he hated in the past. He really didn't like that I had opinions for everything, it didn't fit for a Malfoy wife to have such freedom. It's been almost a month since I gave him the potion and he is going crazy because I refuse to let him even three feet near me. I caught him again in his office with Astoria, only this time he was screaming at her to leave him alone because he loves his wife. After a few days Anna caught him with Pansy having the same discussion and one by one soon all of them will be out of our lives. The potion is already working and it's only going to get better. I know to someone from the outside it would seem unethical what I did to make Draco mine, but I refuse to give up something I love; even if that means I have to force a spell on him.

On top of all that, the Ministry Gala is tonight and I have to be at his side, sick or not. Draco pulls the covers down and kisses my cheek softly. "Are you sure you are ok love? We don't need to go." He kisses my forehead and then makes his way down to my neck.

"No, I'm fine." I mumble and let him have his fun with me. Just as his hand makes its way inside my nightgown, Anna is at my side pushing him away and helping me up and into my en suite bathroom. I step in the shower and I can hear her tell Draco strictly to leave the room so I can get ready. As the hot water flows down my body, I feel a tiny pang of guilt for torturing him. But then again, I went through much worse because of him.

An hour later I'm standing in front of a full length mirror as Anna places the last touches on me. My hair is pinned up in a French bun and my blue dress looks truly stunning. It's been too long since I looked so beautiful and in such a good mood. A silver snake necklace adorns my neck, it's a family heirloom and I couldn't be happier to finally be wearing it. The jewelry belonged to Narcissa and Draco is very protective of it, it's the last thing he has from his mother. He brought it last night proclaiming that it was only fitting for his wife to wear an heirloom such as that.

"You look beautiful." My friend is beaming at me.

"Thank you." I can't help the blush that crawls its way up my cheeks.

"Let's go. I believe your husband is waiting for us." And just like that we make our way out of the bedroom and down the marble staircase that leads to the front entrance of the manor. When I reach the last step Draco is instantly beside me taking my hand.

"You look stunning." He says and kisses my lips softly.

"You look handsome too." I kiss his lips once more and we are on our way to the Gala.

X~~~~~X

"I hate these things." I whisper in Anna's ear, referring to the bloody gala we have to suffer through. Looking over her shoulder I spot Harry and Ginny making their way over to where we're standing.

"Mione it's been too long since the last time we saw you." Ginny exclaims and gives me a big hug.

"Yes Hermione, you don't come around anymore." Harry whines and hugs me too. We engage in a conversation about work and family. Harry is now head of the Auror's department and Ginny writes for the Daily Prophet. After giving birth to Lily, Ginny decided that she wanted to leave her post on the HolyHead Harpys and stay with the kids at home. So when Oliver Wood offered her the position of the Senior Quidditch reporter she was more than happy to accept. I look up sensing Draco's eyes on me and a shiver runs down my spine when chocolate brown locks with icy grey eyes.

"He wants to get you alone and out of this dress." She whispers in my ear so no one can hear. "Go with him, tease him, but do not give in just yet." She pulls back as Draco starts to make his way toward where we are standing.

"Potter, Ginny." He nods curtly at my friends. Over the years they have come to a truce, they will exchange a few words but will not speak of the past. "Mind if I take my wife for a bit?" He asks politely and kisses my cheek.

"Of course not." Ginny answers quickly and Anna winks at me as we make our way through the crowd. I can sense three pairs of eyes on us and I don't have to look up to understand that it's my husband's mistresses.

"Draco, where are we going?" I hiss at him and he pulls me in for a kiss to distract me. "I want you." He whispers huskily against my lips. "Now." He demands and pulls my through a door.

"Seriously Draco, in the ladies loo?" And that's the last thing that leaves my mouth as I'm pushed against the sinks and he lifts my dress up searching for my core. When his fingers touch my clit, every thought leaves my mind and I can only feel.

"How does it feel pet?" He asks as one finger slides inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist giving him space. "Uh Draco!" I moan as he gives one hard thrust, I bury my head in his neck trying to muffle my moans.

What does that man do to me? Before him I would never make those kinds of sounds. Hell I had no idea how an orgasm felt before I slept with him. I had other lovers but no one could bring me like my husband does. Another finger joins the first and I throw my head back. "I'm so close Draco." I moan and he speeds up his rhythm.

"Come on love, give it to me." He whispers huskily in my ear, his voice is like hot melted chocolate and he pulls me in for another deep kiss. And I'm coming around his fingers, breaking in to little pieces. My hands are immediately in his trousers and I'm trying desperately to pull them open. His lips are still on mine and I almost succeed in my mission; just before I pull the zipper down the door bursts open and Lavender and Padma walk inside, closely followed by Astoria, Pansy and Daphne.

"Oh my! We didn't want to interrupt, Hermione dear!" Lavender and Padma giggle like schoolgirls.

"We were just leaving ladies." Draco answers smoothly. He fixes my clothes and helps me stand on my feet again. The last thing I see is Lavender winking at me and the two Slytherins looking on the verge of tears.

We say a quick goodbye to my friends and in mere minutes we are back in our bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And this is the end of this little story! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorite! Again a big thank you to my beta CrazySue05!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Apparating away and leaving the Gala behind us, we land inside our bedroom. As soon as our feet hit the floor his lips are on mine robbing me of breath. His hands are running up and down my body, caressing the exposed skin, trying to memorize it. I can feel how impatient and eager Draco is to take my dress off. Our kisses are deep and hard, filled with a passion I have never felt before.

I push him softly towards our bed motioning for him to sit. When he settles, I step away and run my hands in my hair. One by one the pins that hold it up fall at my feet leaving it in loose waves. I really want to give him a show, so I start moving my hips sensually to a tune playing inside my head. Brown eyes lock with grey and all that can be seen in them is pure lust.

All his focus is on me as he leans back enjoying the view. I untie the bow behind my neck and let the dress pool at my feet. Stepping out of it I take two steps forward and straddle his legs, settling my self comfortably on his lap, clad only in my black lace boy shorts.

Draco's hands are instantly wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to his body; I lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You have really pleased me the last few weeks." I murmur against his neck, trailing kisses, making my way to his ear. "And for that I want to please you too." I take his lobe between my lips and suck softly. "In every way you want!" I emphasize, grinding my core against his obvious erection.

"I have a few ideas." He whispers naughtily in my ear and a shiver runs down my spine as the words leave his lips.

"Anything you want." I repeat and I push his jacket off his shoulders, followed by his crisp white shirt. Before I know it I'm on my back and Draco is hovering above me. My breath comes out in short pants in anticipation. I know very well what comes next and my whole body is buzzing in happiness from finally having the man I love and cherish all for myself.

"Do you want me Granger?" He mumbles between pulls of our lips and I can only nod. "Tell me." He demands softly sucking on my bottom lip.

"I want you Draco." I say looking deep into his eyes. His lips assault mine and I allow myself to get lost in the sensations and the satisfaction of owning my man at last. His fingers are caressing the precious necklace that's nestled between my breasts.

"This looks lovely on you." He murmurs, kissing my neck." But as much as I love it, the only thing I want on you tonight is me." His tongue traces uneven patterns on my skin as his fingers unclasp the jewelry. I don't really know where he put it because his lips are on mine again. His kisses are passionate and hard, but there is a gentleness in them that wasn't there before.

"Draco!" I gasp softly as his mouth closes over my nipple and I arch my back, threading my fingers through his soft hair pulling him closer to me. "My wife. Mine!" He growls against my skin and I can feel his hard, clothed cock rubbing against my still covered mound.

"Yours! I'm all yours!" I missed the heat from his body against mine; every time we would couple it would always be fast and raw. He would never show feelings, he would never take his time caressing and kissing my skin like he is now. Velvet like lips trailed soft kisses down my body until they were exactly where I needed them.

"Uh, Draco!" A moan is torn from my throat as his lips close around my clit, sucking the little nub until I'm thrashing underneath him. My hands are gripping the silk sheets tight and I throw my head back as two fingers enter my tight channel. I can feel the delightful thrill of my orgasm approaching, my heartbeat is getting faster and that tight coil in the bottom of my stomach is ready to come undone. Stars explode behind my eye lids and I'm lost in a sea of sensations.

I'm trying to catch my breath as Draco's wicked lips pepper soft kisses on my stomach making his way up to my lips. "That was amazing." I whisper, craving him inside me more than ever. "But I want more. Now." I whine pulling down his zipper. The three glasses of wine companied with pent up tension are working miracles with my libido.

"There, there pet. No need to rush!" He murmurs huskily in my ear and nips at my lobe, pinning my arms at my sides. I squirm under him trying to get some friction but to no avail. Whispering a quick spell Draco rids us of any clothes that are in our way and thrusts himself inside me. Joyous moans escape my lips as he pulls slightly out and then in again and I let lust flood my senses. I'm lost in the feelings this man brings in me, lost in the sweet satisfaction of owning him completely, of knowing that I'm the only woman that will have him from now on.

"What have you done to me Granger?" He murmurs huskily, kissing my lips hard, his thrusting picking up speed. I thread my fingers in his soft hair, bringing his head eye-level with mine.

"I put a spell on you husband!" I chuckle throatily and the irony of my words is not lost on me. His mouth and hands are everywhere on me, kissing, caressing and sucking my flesh, bringing another ecstatic climax. "Merlin Draco!" I gasp when he throws my leg over his shoulder, opening me up more for him. My breath comes out in small puffs and I can feel him tensing above me and I know he is as close as I am. One more thrust and I'm floating on cloud nine.

I barely register that my husband hasn't finished yet as he pulls out of me. "Turn around, and lie on your stomach for me Princess." He demands and I do as I'm told. He settles himself between my legs and thrusts inside me again. I moan loud and grasp the iron headboard to hold on as his thrusts are getting harder by the minute. Draco is hovering above me, my back to his chest and our fingers are laced together on either side of my head. Now he is fucking me only for his pleasure and I'm loving every minute of it. I want him to own me too, to make me forget all the pain he caused me in the past. A few more thrusts and we are both lost this time. My walls are fluttering around him pulling his life giving seed deeper inside me.

We both lay there in the afterglow of our lovemaking, trying to catch our breaths. "I love you." He murmurs against the skin of my neck and if I had to die now, I would die happy hearing those words leave his lips. Pushing him off of me, to lay beside me I snuggle closer to his body. To my surprise I feel him pull me even closer and kiss my hair. "I love you too." I say and kiss his chest lovingly and let sleep overtake me.

**X~~~~~~~~~X**

Draco's arms are wrapped tight around me and I can feel his hand wandering up and down on my body caressing me softly. Warm lips are placing kisses on my neck and I stretch my limbs enjoying my husband's attention. "Good morning." He murmurs against my lips before he sweeps me in a sweet kiss."Good morning to you too." I breathe as I pull my lips away from his. I am deliciously sore from last night but it's the last thing on my mind right now.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and I can see he is a little concerned about me.

"Wonderful." I smile and snuggle closer to his body. A perfectly synchronized sigh leaves our lips and I put the third part of the plan in action. Pulling away from his embrace I turn my back on him and sigh again. Draco rolls over closer to me, his chest against my back, and pulls me again closer to his body. He knows that it's time for the "talk", which usually follows the same routine, me asking him to leave all the other women and him screaming at my face that he doesn't love me.

"What's wrong?" His lips are nipping that special spot behind my ear and a small moan slips out.

"Nothing. I just know I have only a few more hours with you and then you'll go back to your _life._" I murmur to him as I try to pull away from him once more. His arms tense around me and the more I try to escape the tighter his grip gets.

In a flash I'm laying flat on my back and Draco is hovering above me. "Actually I have something I want to discuss with Mrs. Malfoy." He states casually, locking eyes with me. I'm trying to fight a smile back, when he calls me by his last name and not Granger. Turning my head to the side his lips land on my cheek instead of my lips, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"And what exactly do you want to discuss?" I whine trying to push him off me without much effect.

"Will you stop fighting?" He growls and pins my hands at my sides. "I'm trying to be serious here." He says and swipes me into a sweet kiss again. I have to say I'm beginning to love this side of him.

"Alright, alright." I whisper and push him again. "If you want to talk you have to get off me." Finally granting my wish he pulls away and settles himself against the headboard, pulling me up too so I'm straddling his lap.

"I made a decision." He murmurs nuzzling my neck. "I want a second chance with you." A gasp escapes my lips as he finds that special spot on my neck. Placing my hair behind my ear he kisses my lips softly once again. Pulling away he rests his forehead against mine. "I really mean it Hermione. I know I was an arse but I'm asking for a chance to make it up to you." I can feel the tears burning my eyes and they fall one after the other. My voice is caught in my throat and the only thing I can do is nod to let him know that I want to give him a chance too.

"Alright, but please don't hurt me again." I beg him with all my heart, even if I know that there is no way he can screw up this time, that doesn't mean I'm not scared that I will lose him. I'm afraid that at any moment I will wake up and I will be again trapped in an unhappy marriage. The tears are now accompanied by small sobs and Draco is pulling me closer, rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"There, there love. Please don't cry Hermione." He murmurs in my ear, rocking us back and forth. Finally after a couple minutes of crying I get myself together and make a move to get up but Draco pulls me down again. "Are you finished yet?" He asks me teasingly and I nod smiling lightly. "Good because I am not." He growls and in mere seconds I'm on my back with Draco's body laying on top of mine, kissing the daylight out of me.

Life is good.

**X~~~~~~~X**

**_Epilogue Four weeks Later_**

The past four weeks were like a fairy tail and Draco was the prince I always wanted. The word happiness can't even begin to express what I feel. My husband has been spoiling me rotten, making up for all the times he's hurt me. He always sleeps in my bed and all his personal stuff has been moved to my bedroom. Every morning there is a bouquet of purple ipomoea on my nightstand from him. When I asked him why he choose this flower he told me that their meaning fits perfectly with his feelings for me, and when I laughed and asked him what the flowers meant he kissed me softly and told me that they mean _"He belongs to me."_

Footsteps coming towards our bedroom pull me out of my thoughts and Anna lets herself in. "You are glowing." She smiles at me and I can see that my happiness reflects her mood too. My hair is falling down my back in waves and my make-up is minimal. My dress is falling smoothly over my new curves. My breasts are a little fuller and my hips are a bit wider but no one can tell the reason yet. "You are going to give it away if you keep caressing your stomach." She chuckles at me and I can't help the smile that crawls its way up my lips. For the past week my head has been stuck on cloud nine, because I received the best present someone can get.

"I just can't wait to tell him." I beam at her. Draco chose that moment to walk inside carrying a small velvet box and my hands fall from my stomach to my sides.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asks puzzled but Anna waves him off and makes her way over to where we're standing.

"What do you have there?" She asks curiously peeking over his shoulder.

"Something for my lovely wife." He says kissing my lips softly. Opening the box, there nestled between silk lays a silver pendant with the Malfoy crest engraved on it. "This was my mother's and I really want you to wear it today." He whispers as he takes it carefully out of the box and ties it around my neck."It looks great on you." He mumbles against the back of my neck trailing feathery kisses on the exposed skin."Are you ready yet? Everyone is in the ball room waiting for us." He says pulling me in his arms nuzzling his nose in my neck as I wrap my arms around him.

"Yes, now I am." I whisper, kissing him passionately.

Anna clears her throat behind us and I blush slightly. "Um, I'm going down. If you need me…" She trails off, leaving us alone.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Draco leads me down the marble staircase and into the ballroom where all our friends are gathered. Before I have time to react I'm enveloped in a big hug by Ginny.

"Happy Anniversary!" She beams at me and I beam back.

"Thank you." I smile. And just like that I'm lost in a sea of friends and co-workers that are wishing us many, happy years together.

After I have talked and laughed with the whole room I know it's finally time for my husband's toast. Draco pulls me with him to the middle of the room and casts a Sonorus on his voice. "I want to thank you all for being here tonight. It means a lot to us, to have our friends here celebrating our happiness." Turning to face me, I can see love and adoration in his eyes where there was hate just a few weeks ago. "I also want to thank my lovely, beautiful and amazing wife for giving me a second chance and for making my world a better place." He ends his speech with a light kiss on my lips. As the house-elves serve champagne I pass the chance to take a glass. Draco looks at me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks me and I shake my head smiling.

"No. It's just that my healer doesn't allow me to drink." I say loud enough for the people around us to hear. Draco tries really hard to process the information and I can hear the wheels inside his head working. _Five, four, three, and two…_ I count inside my head the seconds until he understands what I mean.

"You…me…we!" He mumbles finally catching up with what I'm trying to say and I nod smiling at him.

"I'm pregnant." I beam at him smiling like the Joker. Suddenly I'm in his arms and he spins me around laughing along with me. His lips are on mine and I barely register that our friends are clapping and laughing with us.

"You are making me the happiest man in the alive." He murmurs between pulls of our lips again and again.

Later when we are finally alone lying on our bed, seeing my husband kissing and rubbing my stomach something settles inside of me. I can feel the fear slipping out of me and happiness replacing it. Happiness for finally having what I always wanted, a loving family. Before I close my eyes I send a thank you to whichever god sent Anna to me; because without her I would still be unhappy and miserable.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! Reviews are making me happy!**


End file.
